Reaction and consequences
by JustMijke
Summary: When Kirino's dad finds out that he's gay he doesn't really like that. And Shindou likes to mess around too...


**Hey guys! Back with a new story. Today I have another RP from my friends for you. I made this together with Rosa (mistrenecallous on Tumblr) and Megan (kariyathehunter on Tumblr). I hope that you'll like it!**

**Disclamer: Mijke does not own Inazuma Eleven or any of it's characters and she doesn't make any money out of this.**

**Me: You don't have to rub it in... -.-**

* * *

Another boring day of school was done. The Raimon team just had their training and the most of the members of the team were pretty tired. Kariya looked over at his boyfriend, who had just took off his shirt. _God… he looks so good! _Kariya smiled and walked over to Kirino.

"Hey Kirino-kun."

Kirino turned around. "Hey Masaki."

"Want to have fun today?"

Kirino frowned. "What kind of fun?"

He smiled. "I don't know, maybe would so somewhere."

Kirino smiled. "Of course! Where would you like to go?"

"Just somewhere where were alone."

"We could go to my house."

"Okay! Sounds fun!"

Kariya and Kirino quickly got dressed, they joined hands and walked towards Kirino's house.

_**At Kirino's house**_

When they arrived at Kirino's house he couldn't find his keys. "Wait where are my keys? Let me check my bag." Kirino started to look in his bag but soon found out that his keys probably weren't in there.

"Okay I can't find them… Maybe my parents are home." Kirino rang the doorbell.

A woman with long pink hair and brown eyes opened the door and Kariya hide behind Kirino.

"Hey Ranmaru! Oh who is this?" She looked at Kariya and giggled. "No need to hide there young man. I'm Ranmaru's mother, nice to meet you." She held her hand out for Kariya.

Kariya shyly stepped back from behind Kirino and shook her hand. "H-hi I'm Kariya, nice to meet you too ma'am."

"Oh so you're Kariya! Ranmaru talks about you quite a lot."

Kirino blushed. "MOM!"

Kariya snickered. "Oh really?!"

Miss Kirino giggled again. "Yeah he~"

"That's enough mom!" Kirino said with a face as red as a strawberry.

She laughed. "Okay okay! Should we go inside?"

They all walked inside and Kirino and Kariya took off their jackets. "Would you guys like something to drink?"

Kariya smiled. "Yes I would like some water if that's okay."

Miss Kirino looked down. "Ahh.. just some water… are you sure I shouldn't make some tea?"

Kirino looked shocked at his mother. "Mom your tea is so bad a flower would die if you watered it with it!"

"Hey hey! It's not that bad."

Kariya just stared at the scene before him. He would never dare to say something like that to Hiroto or Midorikawa.

Kirino looked at Kariya. "I'm sorry, I'll just get something to drink for us." He was about to walk away when he turned to his mother. "And mom didn't you have to go to the store?"

"Oh yes, I should leave you two alone." She walked away.

Kirino walked to the kitchen, he got some water for Kariya and some strawberry milk for himself. He walked back and handed the water to Kariya. "Here."

"Thanks."

Kirino sighed. "Sorry about my mom. She's well….."

"No worries senpai, now I know where you got your prettiness from." Kariya winked.

Kirino blushed madly and quickly changed the subject. "So… what do want to do?" As he said that he fall a bit un-charming on the couch. Kariya giggled at that sight.

Kirino blushed and quickly got up. As he got up he yawned a little. "Sorry."

Kariya sat down next to him. "Your such a sleepyhead." Kariya said as he tapped Kirino on his nose which made Kirino blush again. Kirino leaned against Kariya.

"I'm not."

Kariya put his arm on Kirino's shoulder. "Senpai… are you tired?"

"nngnh ofcourse. .. mmgn not." Kirino mumbled.

Kariya grinned. "Would you like to go to your room?"

"Ah yeah, that's okay."

Kirino and Kariya got up and walked towards Kirino's room. When they walked up the stairs Kariya just stared at the doors, he had no idea which one would lead to Kirino's room.

"Uhh… Senpai whih one is your room?"

Kirino walked to one of the doors and opened it. "This one."

As Kariya walked in he had to laugh a little bit. Kirino noticed this and sighed. "I should really change my room…"

"Why would you?"

"Well…" Kirino looked at the pink walls and sighed again. "My room is a girlish…"

"Well I think that pink is a very manly colour!"

Kirino laughed. "Not like I ever get mistaken for a girl!" Kariya noticed the sarcastic tone Kirino said it on and had to laugh too. After they stopped laughing Kirino and Kariya sat down on Kirino"s bed.

Kariya lead his hand on Kirino's face. "You are the manliest person I know."

Kirino blushed a bit. "Thanks, no one has ever said that to me." Kirino leaned in and kissed Kariya. Kariya happily kissed Kirino back. The kiss soon became more intense and Kariya pushed Kirino down on his bed.

On that moment Kirino's mother walked in on them. "Ranmaru, I'm goi~" She eyed the two boys and Kariya quickly got off of Kirino. His mother on the hand only laughed. "I get it!"

"Mom… could you…." Kirino pointed to the door.

"Okay okay, I'll go. I just wanted to say that I'm going to the store and your dad will be home soon."

"Yeah yeah, I get it mom. Could you go now?"

She laughed. "Okay okay!" She walked out of the room and closed the door. "Have fun you two!"

Kariya looked surprised at the door. "She approves of it?!"

"I guess so. Sorry about my mom… again…"

"It's okay, now where were we?" Kariya was about to lean in again when Kirino's mother opened the door again.

"MOM!" Kirino shouted.

"I just forgot to say that if Kariya wanted to stay for dinner that's fine."

"Thanks ma'am!" Kariya smiled.

"No problem, Ranny never takes anyone home and it's good for him to have some company."

"MOM! Don't call me Ranny!" Kirino blushed and Kariya just laughed. He knew a good new name for his boyfriend.

"Then I'll be going. Bye Ranny!"

Kirino's mother closed the door again and this time they heard her walk away. Kirino only blushed even more. His mother could be so irritating sometimes. "Sorry again…"

"It's okay." Kariya pulled Kirino down again and caught his lips in a kiss. "We were lucky it wasn't my dad that came in." Kariya broke the kiss.

"Why?"

"Well I don't think he'll like that fact that I'm gay."

Kariya blushed, so instead he just kissed Kirino again. Their lips stayed glued together for a while and the kiss got pretty intense pretty fast. Kariya broke the kiss, threw his shirt over his head and threw it next to the bed. Kirino blushed a little. "You have such a nice body you know?"

"Ne.. Senpai's is way beter." Kariya kissed Kirino in the neck, up to his ear. "Why don't you show it to me?"

Kariya kissed Kirino and tucked at Kirino's shirt. Kirino gave in and threw his hands in the air to let his shirt be removed by Kariya. They continued to kiss each other as their hand were exploring each other's body's. "I love you Masaki." Kirino mumbled trough the kiss. "I love you too."

Thanks to their extreme make out thingy they didn't hear that someone was knocking on the door. Kirino's dad opened the door and was glued to the spot. He just stared at the two guys who didn't seem to notice that someone came in. When he realised what was going on the got really really mad. "RANMARU?!"

Kirino turned around and saw his father with his face red from anger. "D-dad!?"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" He eyed the two half naked boys and Kariya figured that he should really get off Kirino. He quickly did that and looked at Kirino's dad. What was he suppose to say about this?!

"Father I-I… I can explain it!"

"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME!"

"B-but dad~"

"YOU!" Kirino's dad pointed at Kariya and he would have back away if he was able to move. "Let me never see you again!"

Kariya was starting to tear up. "Y-yes mister Kirino. I-I think I should go…"

"I-I'm sorry Masaki…" Kirino whispered.

"DON'T TALK TO HIM RANMARU!"

"But dad he is my boyfriend!" Kirino started to scream back. He couldn't just do this!

"OUT!" Kirino's dad pointed at the door.

"Wait Masaki!" Kirino tried and Kariya turned around. "I love you…." Kariya almost had to cry, this was just too much for him. Kariya quickly walked past Kirino's dad, but not without his dad giving him an angry look. Kirino wanted to stand up and walk away too but this dad stopped him with just one look.

As soon they heard the front door close Kirino's dad started to walk circles through the room. "Father I~"

"Why Ran? Why?!"

"W-what do you mean 'why'?"

"Why do you do this?"

"What did I do wrong this time?!"

His dad turned to Kirino. "THAT ONE TIME THAT THERE'S NO ONE HOME AND YOU TAKE A GUY HOME! A GUY! AND WHEN I COME IN YOU ARE HALF NAKED KISSING HIM! AND I DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW WHAT WOULD'VE HAPPENED IF I DIDN'T COME IN!"

"Father… It's okay he's my boyfriend."

"HE WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T I KNOW ABOUT ANY OF THIS?!"

"Cause you would yell at me… like right now…"

His dad looked confused at him, he had a point. Kirino noticed that and tried to talk some sense in him. "Father… why would you even care? Love is love right?"

"LOVE MAYBE LOVE, BUT NOT LIKE THIS!"

Kirino just looked at his dad, he knew that his father would freak out but this was way worse than he expected. His dad sighed and sat down in the chair. "Where did it go wrong Ranmaru?"

Kirino looked confused. "Nothing has gone wrong dad, why can't you just see that it's normal to love the same gender."

His dad was about to say something back when both of them heard the front door open. "I'm home!" Kirino's mother shouted.

"O great, now mom's home too…" Kirino mumbled.

Kirino wanted to walk out of the door, but his dad caught his arm. "WE ARE NOT DONE HERE… and don't you even dare to tell any of this to your mother."

Kirino sighed. "Father… why won't you just accept my love."

"DON'T YOU SAY THAT!"

"Oh and by the way mom knows about this."

"I know about what?"

Kirino's mother walked in and his dad quickly let go of his arm. "Hey honey!" he quickly kissed his wife on the cheek.

"What's happening here, where is Kariya and why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"Well… dad send him away…" Kirino said, ignoring the first and last question.

Kirino's mother turned to his father. "Why did you do that?"

Kirino's dad panicked a bit, cause yea.. what was he suppose to say?! "He had.. a lot of things to do at home and I was scared his parents might get angry if he stayed away too long."

"Oh okay! Well with that done, should I start making dinner?" His mother smiled.

"Good idea honey!"

"Mom can I go to Shindou's before dinner?" Of course Kirino wasn't really going to Shindou's, he was going to look for Kariya. His dad looked doubtful at him.

"Of course you ca~"

'No!" His wife looked at him. "I mean… I think it is a not good idea."

"Why not dad?!"

"Yeah dear, just let him go."

"Well I just don't think it's smart cause the he would have to go as soon as he got there."

Kirino's mom was about to say something back when Kirino got between them. "It's okay, I'll just go tomorrow."

"Are you sure honey?" His mom looked concerned at him.

"Yeah it's okay, could you two leave me alone? I have some homework to do."

"Of course honey." His mom walked out of the room and started cooking. His dad looked at him again. "Put a shirt on." That was the last thing he said before he walked away.

Kirino quickly put on his shirt and looked for his phone. _Where is it?! O, shit! It's still down stairs… _Kirino walked down and when he entered the living room his dad looked up from the newspaper. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Kirino grabs his phone and walked away.

As soon as Kirino was in his room he texted Kariya.

…

**Hey Masaki, I'm sorry for my dad…**

**-Kirino**

…

On the other side of the line Kariya looked up at his phone, but was too scared to look at the text.

…

**But don't worry my dad will get over it and besides, we'll see each other at school and soccer training! **

**-Kirino**

…

Kariya's phone rang again and he finally looked at the text.

…

**Are you okay senpai? I'm happy that we will see each other, but is it really okay?**

**-Kariya**

…

**Of course it is!**

**-Kirino**

…

Kirino's dad walked in and said: "Dinners ready."

"Okay, give me a minute." Kirino quickly texted Kariya.

…

**I have to go now, dinner's ready. See you tomorrow! Love you! 3**

**-Kirino**

…

"Oh and about that 'thing'." Kirino looked up. "Don't even think about going to your little soccer club."

"W-what! Father!"

"First thing tomorrow I'll go there and say that you're not allowed to go there anymore."

"But dad, I love soccer! You can't do this!"

"We'll see about that…"

Both of them jumped when they heard a voice that belonged to Kirino's mother. "Ranmaru, dear, food is ready!"

"Yeah mom we're coming!" Kirino and his dad walked down stairs and got to the dining room, they sat down at the table and just ate their food in silence. Sometimes Kirino's dad would look at him and when their eyes met each other Kirino's dad looked really mad at him.

"What a shame that Kariya couldn't stay for dinner." Kirino's mother said.

"Yea… too bad…" His father said sarcastic.

Kirino turned his head to his mother. "Could he stay over for dinner another time?"

Before his mom could say something his dad already said: "NO!" "Father…"

"What's wrong dear?"

"Yeah dad anything wrong…?" Kirino smirked.

Kirino's father stood up and slammed him hands on the table. "IT'S NOTHING!"

Kirino's mom looked madly at his father. "I'm sorry Ranmaru, but you dad and I got to have a talk."

_Shit! _ Kirino's dad thought as he followed his wife out of the room. Kirino followed them and listened the door.

"What is wrong with you?!"

"It's nothing honey."

"Yeah sure!" she said sarcastic . "Why are you so angry at Ranmaru?"

"You noticed?!"

"Well of course I did. Now tell me what's going on!"

"Well…"

"Well? What?"

Kirino's dad wasn't sure what to say so he just said what he was thinking. "OUR SON IS GAY, YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT!?"

"Yes I know that. So?"

"Wait you don't care?"

"What's wrong with loving someone? If Ranmaru is happy then I'm happy too. I have never saw him smile like that before!"

"When I walked in they were half naked making out!"

Kirino's mom laughed. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Dear… we were young too, remember?"

"THEY WERE ALMOST HAVING SEX!"

"Oh come on dear, it's not that bad…"

"But… dear you don't get me…"

"Then tell me."

"I-I KNOW HOW GUYS ARE!"

"Kirino wouldn't hurt him."

_I would never hurt Masaki…_ Kirino thought.

"HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT HIM, ONLY ABOUT THE SEX!"

"Honey we raised Ranmaru as a good boy."

Kirino couldn't hold it any longer and walking in. "I DON'T WANT MY RANMARU HURT!" Kirino just stared at his dad. He did this cause he wanted to protect him?

"I DON'T TRUST HIM!"

"Wait… are you talking about Kariya?" Kirino's mother looked confused.

"WHAT IF HE DOES SOMETHING?! I WOULD NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF!"

"Dear.. Kariya looks like a nice guy, I trust him."

"IF MY SON ISN'T SAFE AND HAPPY THEN WHAT?!"

"I AM happy!" Both his mom and dad turned to him to see Kirino crying. "Why won't you just accept it?"

"I-I just don't want to see you get hurt…"

"I'm not hurt am I? No, I'm not and I won't get hurt."

"I know how guys are, they'll hurt you…"

"You didn't hurt mom either, so why would Kariya hurt me?"

"Cause I've had it myself…"

"W-what do you mean?"

Kirino's dad sighed. "I was in love this boy once and he broke me. He said he loved me and took everything I had. But then your mother came into my life and gave me a reason to live."

Kirino didn't know what to say, he hadn't seen this one coming. "Dad… I didn't know that, but dad… trust me I won't get hurt. I love Masaki and I know he loves me."

"HOW COULD YOU KNOW THAT?!" He looked down. "I thought that too…"

"Father it really depends on the person and even IF Kariya would accept it and continue living my life, because I'm not gonna let people change it."

"I couldn't forgive myself if you wouldn't."

"I indeed got hurt, but not because of Masaki but because of you."

Kirino's dad looked shocked at his son, he didn't thought of that he might hurt his son by keeping him away from the one he loves.

"Dad please, you now know how much I love Masaki and please accept me the way I am. I might make stupid mistakes, but everyone does right?"

He sighed. "I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Can I… go to Masaki to tell him that everything is okay…?"

"Please tell me one thing. Do you love him with all your heart?"

"Yes I do! I'll love him till the end." Kirino smiled.

"Okay then, if it makes you happy then I'm happy."

"Could I go to him now?"

"Yes, but please say sorry for me."

Kirino smiled. "Of course." Kirino ran to the front door and went to Kariya as fast as he could. Or that's what he wanted to do if he wouldn't see Shindou.

"Hey Ranmaru!" Kirino turned his head to see Shindou._ No I don't have time for this!_ Shindou waved at him.

"Oh uh… Hi!"

"How are you?"

"I'm… fine, you?"

"Fine…."

"Ah good." There was an awkward silence between the two.

"Uh… Where are you going?"

Kirino blushed and turned his head away. "I was… Ah well… On my way to , well… uhm…"

"To where?"

"Just walking around actually."

"You were going to Kariya, weren't you?"

"How did you know that?!"

"Kirino, I've known you for years, I just know you that well."

"Well actually, I wasn't going to his house, I'm on my way to the grocery store to buy… strawberries… and I should get going before the store closes so bye."

Kirino walked away as fast as he could to Kariya's house, which was the opposed direction from the store. "Uuhh.. Kirino… the store is that way."

Kirino turned around. "Pff I knew that." Shindou stared at Kirino. "Okay you got me, I was on my way to Kariya house."

"Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Because I… Well…"

"How I reacted the last time?"

Kirino nodded and looked down.

"It's okay." Kirino looked at Shindou, he looked everything but okay. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yea… Yes I am."

"No, you're not."

"YES I AM!" Kirino was scared of the force Shindou said that with. He had never seen him like this before. "Just go and have fun with KARIYA!" It was like Shindou forced himself to spit out that name.

Kirino started to scream too. "OH I GET IT, YOU ARE JUST JEALOUS AREN'T YOU?!"

Shindou blushed. "N-no!"

"Shindou, I care about you, a lot… but just not in that way anymore."

"Then I'll just have to prove it to you."

"Wh-"

Kirino was caught off by Shindou who grabbed his waist, pulled him closer and kissed him. Kirino wanted to push Shindou away but there was a little part in him that liked it and so he kept still. After a little while he even closed him eyes and deepened the kiss. He threw his arms around Shindou's neck and Shindou let his fall to his waist. He could feel Shindou smirking against his lips, but he couldn't care less.

"YOU FUCKER!" Kirino broke the kiss and turned around. He saw Kariya standing there crying. "M-masaki! I…"

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!" Kirino wanted to walk to Kariya but Shindou wouldn't let him.

"Yes Kariya, it is true, he is mine!"

Kirino tried to get out of Shindou grip. "T-takuto, let me go, I have to-"

"So back off Masaki!"

"M-masaki…"

"Don't speak to me!"

"I-I'm sorry.."

"I HATE YOU!" Kariya turned around and ran away while crying. As soon as he was gone Kirino hit Shindou on his head. "Thanks a lot Takuto!"

Shindou smiled. "You're welcome!" And he leaned in for another kiss. "Please don't." Shindou realised that he went too far and let go of Kirino.

"Takuto… you know how much I love Masaki and yet you- well I can't blame you for this, it's my own fault."

"KIRINO I LOVE YOU AND I DON'T THINK THAT I'LL EVER STOP LOVING YOU! So please, this is too hard for me. Make a choice, me or him."

Kirino looked at Shindou. He loved both of them, but he knew that the last time he went with Shindou it didn't turn out well. "Takuto… I'm sorry but, you know I love Masaki more than you…"

"I-I get that…"

"I'm really sorry…"

"Can I get one more kiss?"

"I- sure…" He knew that he shouldn't do this but there was something in him that told him he owned him that one kiss.

Shindou grabbed Kirino again and kissed him. It was an emotionless kiss and they soon pulled away. "I'll miss the taste of your lips…" Kirino turned away to go look for Masaki but Shindou grabbed his wrist. "Takuto…"

"You don't have to miss it!" Kirino could see that Shindou was about to cry. "Please stay…"

"I can't, I have to go find Masaki! I'm sorry but-" Kirino was cut off by Shindou who pulled him towards him again and kissed him. Kirino pushed Shindou away. "I really have to find Masaki!" And he ran away.

Kirino had no idea where Kariya could be, unless…. Kirino ran to the waterfall, the place where they had their first date.

"I knew it, I would get hurt again…" Kariya stood next to the waterfall and looked sadly at it. "I was such a fool." He slowly walked to the waterfall.

Kirino saw Kariya at the waterfall and started to ran faster. "M-masaki!" He shouted, but it was too late. Kariya jumped in the waterfall. "MASAKI!"

Kirino ran as fast as he could and jumped in the water after him. _I have to save him, this is all my fault! _Kirino swam towards Kariya and grabbed him by his shoulders, he was barely breathing. Kirino swam with one arm to the shore and laid Kariya down.

Kariya coughed but Kirino thought that he survived it. If he had been just a few minutes later he would have died.

"A-are you okay? Did you get hurt? Do you need a doctor? Should I bring you home? You need to be warmed up!" Kariya got up and hugged Kirino tightly. "Masaki I..."

"Why did you came here?"

"I came to find you. I'm glad I found you otherwise you…"

"Why did you look for me?"

"Because I love you!"

"Sure." Kariya looked away. "Everyone says I love you, but in the end they betray me, and so did you!"

"M-masaki… I can explain I-"

"Why do you care so much?"

"I just… I don't know what's wrong with me. All I know is that you deserve someone that's better than me. I just want you to know that I truly love you!"

"R-ranmaru..."

"This isn't a joke, you think I would just jump into a waterfall for I someone I didn't care about?!"

Kariya started to cry. "H-hey don't cry!"

"Ranmaru I love you so much! I do with all of my heart!"

"I'm so glad…" Kirino leaned forward and kissed Kariya, but Kariya suddenly pulled back and Kirino looked confused at him. "You don't taste like strawberries anymore."

"I bet I taste like waterfall!" Kirino said laughing.

"Ranmaru… Did Shindou…"

"He… yes…He kissed me…"

"Did you kiss him back?"

"No, I pushed him away to go find you."

"Senpai… Do you still have feelings for Shindou…?"

"I…"

"Please don't lie to me. I want to know if I'm in the way."

"Okay I won't lie anymore, I do have feelings for Shindou, but my feelings for you are bigger!"

Kariya looked up. "S-senpai… I-I just don't know it anymore…"

"Masaki, please I just want you to know that I love you, with all my heart. You make me the happiest person on earth."

Kariya looked confused. "I do?!"

"Of course!"

"I'm so glad I met you senpai, you are my hero!" Kariya kissed Kirino and they stayed like that for a little while.

"I love you Masaki." Kirino said after he pulled away.

"I love you too Ranmaru."

"Come on let's get back to your house, we're soaking wet!" He laughed.

"Yeah!" Kariya laughed too and got up. He grabbed his senpai's hand and they started to walk.

"Oh senpai, your hair, it's untied!"

"Oh, I think I lost my hair ties in the water…"

"Is it a problem?"

"No it's okay, they're just some hair ties…"

"Are you sure senpai?"

"Yeah. Do you have some at you place?"

"I think I do."

"Okay then let's go!" Kirino quickly kissed Kariya once more and then they walked to Kariya's house, their hands entwined the entire way.

* * *

**That was it for today. I wanted to thanks Rosa and Megan for making another great RP! You guys are awesome!**

**R&R and no Flames.**

**See you next time! (^.^)/**


End file.
